SUPERNATURAL reader X Spn cast
by Dakota winchester
Summary: Chapters filled with YOUR requests read and review!
1. Introduction

Hi and welcome to Supernatural reader X Spn.

It is a reader insert however I am going to add request characters so all you need to do is, in the comments fill out the following along with you request for the story.

Name

age

gender

looks

who is your Spn boyfriend/girlfriend/brother/sister/friend

what happens in the story

i do accept requests so don't be shy, I will try to do them all.

Xoxo

Dakota


	2. Are you okay

Sam x reader

Imagine sam is worried about you so dean calls you.

Y/N – your name

F/C – favourite colour

"Dude she's fine, she at the bunker for the hundredth time, we went on the hunt not her!" Dean said to sam for the 3rd time in half an hour, he understood this is the first time sam had left you home since you broke your leg on the last hunt with a vampire, but this is getting annoying. Dean had dragged Sam from the bunker 3 days ago for a simple salt and burn when you got annoyed that sam kept hovering around you.

From the corner of his eye Dean could tell sam was about to ask him again, so he pulled over and ripped his phone from his pocket and dialled your number.

….

You had just had a bath for the night and got dressed in to black shorts with a F/C top when You heard the phone ring from the room you shared with sam, when You reached your phone You saw it was Dean, instantly worried one of the had been hurt You answered "Dean, hey what's going on?" "Nothing we are coming home now but lover boy couldn't wait but was scared to ask you himself so I kept complaining to me so I'm going to hand over to him and you going to tell him to shut his pie hole" you then hear dean passing over the phone the sound of baby driving, you sat in silence with sam on the phone "Y/N?" He asked "yeah?" You replied

"Are you okay"

"I'm okay sammy"


	3. Relax

Dean X reader

Imagine just relaxing with sam and dean

Y/N your name

You had been spending the last week hunting that witch after she turned sam into a girl which was a funny experience and you only just got her yesterday.

Right now you were packing your bag while sam and dean your boyfriend of 3 years packed theirs, once you had finished you all put you bags in the impala and drove off to the bunker, or at least that's what you thought.

2 hours into traveling back home dean pulled over in a field and got out with sam you followed suit, they grabbed a beer each and gave you a beer for yourself when dean grabbed a single and a double camping chair you raised you eyebrows at him he just smiled and winked, he handed sam the single one and set up the double one and sat Down and pulled you into his side, you sat like that for a few minutes "what are we doing dean?"

"Relaxing Y/N just relax"


	4. My baby

DeanX reader

Imagine telling dean your pregnant

Positive. It read positive, in a few months there is going to be a baby in the bunker.

Pure happiness washed over you, you and dean have been trying for a while now.

Now the only thing to do is to tell dean he's going to be a dad…

You thought about if you should just say it because you know he will be happy, but you feel it needs to be special. As it is deans birthday next week you tell yourself you will put the stick in a box, closed of course, and give it to him for his birthday.

Over the week you can barely contain your excitement dean, Sam, Kevin and cas all give you wired looks, but finally it's the day.

You wake up to dean kissing you face, you giggle and give him a kiss "morning, happy birthday, de" he smiles and replies with a thank you. You both get up and get dressed and have breakfast after that everyone gets into the living area and give dean his presents one by one.

After everyone has given him his presents you hand him the box, he smiles and kisses your cheek.

He opens the box then looks confused you can hear people asking what it is, dean ignores them, turns to you and whispers "your pregnant"

You smile and nod, he hugs you crying tears of happiness.

"We're gunna be parents"


	5. Do you want to build a pie

Dean X reader

Imagine Dean freaking out when you cut yourself with a knife

Y/N your name

N/N nickname

The boys had been busy doing a hunt a few states over and were coming home tonight so you decide to make a salad for sam and a apple pie for dean because you know that the hunt had gotten to them after a witch trying to sacrifice a child, that they saved.

you decide to start on the salad adding lettuce, tomatoes, cucumber and a few other things you finish it by putting sams favourite dressing on it and put it in the fridge.

You start making the batter and rolling it out when sam comes in, "hey Y/N what's that?" "Hey sammy, its batter for a pie I made you a salad it's in the fridge" sam nodded and left with the salad.

You move on to the mix for apple pie and start cutting the apple, you jump when you hear the door shut and feel a sting on your hand you look down to see blood " Y/N!" Dean shouts and runs to you "are you okay, N/N" he asked, you nod.

He looks at you and grabs the first aid while leading you to the kitchen table, you watch him while he cleans your cuts and whimper when he pushes down "what were you doing?" "I was making you pie, I didn't hear you open the door and jumped when you closed it"

He smiled as he finished he look at you and asked

"Hey N/N"

"Yeah dean"

"Do you want to build a pie"


	6. Well this is awkward

Sam X reader

Imagine Sam getting turned into a puppy

Y/N is your name

(A/N: this imagine is dedicated to hawk girl 166 for being my first follower, thanks mate!)

You were in the bunker doing research for the boys latest hunt with a witch when you heard the bunker door open. You stood up and saw dean enter holding a black Labrador pup, "dean, what's this and where is sam?" You asked confused as to why dean was holding a puppy when he hates them.

"This is sam Y/N" then it clicked, the boys had been hunting a witch, that means sam got a curse stuck on him!

"Oh my god, sammy?" The puppy looked up at you and barked as is to say it was him.

Sam started wriggling in deans arms so he was put down, when he was down he ran to you. You picked him up and giggled when he licked your face. "Well since he seems to like you so much, your babysitting him or I guess puppysitting, im going to get drunk" with that dean left leaving you alone with Sam, who was happily sitting in your arms.

You looked down at him and sighed "let's get you some food".

You walked into the kitchen and grabbed some leftover meat from last nights burgers and set in on a plate, sam looked at you confused "eat up" he quickly got the hang of it and soon finished his food, "its been a long day let's just go sleep it off" you walked with sam and got into bed falling into a deep sleep.

….

You woke up to a heavy weight on you and looked down and saw a brown pair of eyes staring back into your eyes.

"Well this is awkward"

 ** _A/N omg 58 views I know that's not many but to me this is huge thank you guys so much!_**

 ** _remember if you want to be in the story just complete the steps given on the first chapter._**

 ** _xoxo_**

 ** _Kody_**


End file.
